


A Mother’s Love

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my second fic in the SGA fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother’s Love

John dreamed of Atlantis, it was strange dreaming of a city. But in his dream she was a woman, a beautiful woman. She would tell him how lonely she had been, and how happy she was now they were all there. How he was her favored son. He would wake and she was there, always, humming in the back of his mind, in his blood.

He never told anyone, he didn’t even know where he would start if he wanted to explain it. He was sure Rodney would understand he always seemed too. It was the others that worried him. He had asked her one night if he was the only one who could hear her. He remembered the warmth that had flooded him as she cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. It had been such a motherly gesture that John had wanted to sob. He hadn’t had that as a child. Not really.

He had Atlantis now, she loved him, wanted to take care of him. Nightly she would talk with him about his day, she would listen, offer comfort and advice. It was strange in so many ways. How real it all felt. There were times he had to restrain himself because he almost repeated what she had told him.

Atlantis didn’t like that he was alone; she was vocal about it, and often would tell him that he needed to act. Once she threatened to take matters into her own hands. John had chuckled and held his hands up defensively. She had extracted a promise from him, swearing him to make an effort.

She had berated him after Chaya. Telling John that he knew better then that. She warned him, telling him he was going to lose his heat’s desire if he didn’t act. So he had, and he had Rodney now. They weren’t lovers yet, but they were well on their way.

John dreamed of Atlantis when he went to earth. He had heard her even though he was so far away. He knew then that Earth was no longer his home, Atlantis was. She was his mother. There in her arms was the life he had dreamed of. Between her and Rodney he had more love then he had ever imagined.


End file.
